Just like you
by Ninike
Summary: I love you, Seto." He suddenly let go of her hands. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed, he ran away, without spilling out another word. She was so confused. Why did he ran? He didn't love me back... She shattered. TeaxSeto


**Just like you.**

One - shot.

Summary: _"I love you, Seto." He suddenly let go of her hands. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed, he ran away, without spilling out another word. She was so confused. Why did he ran? He didn't love me back... She shattered. SetoxTea_

Disclaimer: I don't own Yu-Gi-Oh, If I did I would probably have tons of cash, wich I don't, lol.

Sentences in _italic _are flashbacks.

_

* * *

_  
"Gardner, you aren't even worthy to stand infront of me, so why would I even bother talking to you?" He answered calmly. He tapped his foot slightly in annoyance and bored his piercing blue eyes into her very fragile soul. He could care less what she wanted to talk to him about, she was only a pawn.

"Because I deserve a decent explination!" Her eyes desired to release fresh tears, but she wouldn't let them fall, she couldn't give hem that pleasure. Instead she just looked straight back, blue met blue.

It took a lot of courage from the brunette girl to meet his eyes, she knew she would eventually get lost in them and lose all her strenght. She took a step closer to Seto, one single step, she had to look up to look at his face, he was very tall for his age...

"Bullshit. I have no need to give an explaination." He answered rather rudely, spitting out the word 'need'.

Needs. Did he even had those? Didn't he already have everything he wanted? Being a millionare and all.

"How can you say that! After all what happened between us! You can't just throw it all away?" Her eyes finally released a tear, making her way down her cheek. "You can't... " She whispered sadly.

Seto watched the tear with great intensity. How could a person bruise so easily? Something deep inside of him snapped.

"Nothing happened."

He glared at Tea for a last time and then turned around. Walking away from his problems. He was wrong, things did happen. She was right, he couldn't forgot them...

_His hand touched her hair ever so sofly, locking his fingers with a strand of thick brown hair. "Why do you have to be so beautiful?" She blushed, no one ever told her she was beautiful.. _

"**_Kaiba_**. "

It stung, hearing that from her mouth. Her heart.

_Her heart danced on clouds, never did a kiss like this feel so great. She was everything he wanted right now, putting more passion in the kiss, it felt so right, his heart flew. They where in love. _

She was on her knees, tears falling down her face, her hair was covering it almost completely.

His hands turned to fists, not daring to turn around.

"Why are you doing this to me, **_Kaiba_**? What did I do wrong? Tell me!" She yelled, hoping to break through his shell. As cold as he may be, she won't give up. She wouldn't.

_"I love you, Seto." He suddenly let go of her hands. "No, you don't!" he exclaimed, he ran away, without spilling out another word. She was so confused. Why did he ran? He didn't love me back... She shattered._

Long minutes passed. No words were spoken, No actions were done, they where frozen.

"You said you loved me," he whispered painfully. Softly turning around; his eyes were full with angst, pain, and something else, undescribable.

She was shaking. What was wrong with her confessing her love to for him? Didn't he wanted to be loved?

"What's wrong with me telling you the truth?" She said through her quiet sobs.

"Because it's one big lie!" He shouted. Shouting all of his emotions through his words.

Tea stood up very shakingly. She made her way to him very carefully, she was broken.

She leaned a little more closer to him. Then she slowly laid her hand sofly on his cheek.

"I could never lie to you, Seto. Even if I tried, I would fail miserable."

She was being honest and he knew it. He meant so much to her and she wanted him to finally realize that. Ever since they kissed he and she knew that they were meant to be, no matter what the others would say, their bond was too strong to be broken. They **needed **each other.

They eyes locked. They leaned closer to each other.

They were kissing.

_Attraction_

_Affection_

_Trust_

_Respect_

_Passion_

_Love_

They broke away, catching their breath.

She has been sincere to him all the way and he was to stupid to believe it. How could he doubt her intentions? No one ever said they loved him except Mokuba... Perhaps that's why he didn't believe her. He lost faith in loving anyone other then his little brother. He felt these feelings towards her who were such strangers to his heart. He has never felt them before. Is this love? Does he love her? _Yes._

Without realizing it they were both on their knees know, they fell. **Together**. Heads carefully against each other.

He breathed softly, blowing strands of her hair from her face.

"I love you too, Tea."

They shared another kiss, wich lasted forever to them.

The End.

* * *

So did you like it? Please review, and vote if you want me to write a sequal or not. :p  



End file.
